<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BRIGHT LIGHTS, EVEN BIGGER CITY by LunarRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616724">BRIGHT LIGHTS, EVEN BIGGER CITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRabbit/pseuds/LunarRabbit'>LunarRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRabbit/pseuds/LunarRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short exercise I did for a Pokemon Go RP.</p><p>Candela goes on a rescue mission at the Manhattan docks to recover Blanche and some Team Mystic trainers from a failed ambush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BRIGHT LIGHTS, EVEN BIGGER CITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Manhattan.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>To paraphrase a slimy little film director, "she idolized it out of all proportion". Or maybe "romanticize".</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Whatever it was, Blanche had told her all about New York's seedy little underbelly, like Candela hadn't been here long enough to see past the tourists and the overpriced pizza and the naked cowboys.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Just smile and nod as Blanche ranted about the crime statistics, the police abuse, how New York was crumbling under its own weight, how corporate abuse lived like a rat in a toilet up and down Wall Street and was probably a far greater threat than GO Rocket.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"You know, Blanche," Candela muttered, half to herself, half to the earpiece that she knew Blanche was listening to, despite the silence, "I told you don't trust the simulations and treat it like a regular battle, but uhhhhh... well, y'know why they call it Team Valor, right?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>From here, under the lens, she could see Blanche's eyes narrow. Blanche wasn't listening to Cliff's rant about how, once again, Blanche had overthought their plan, wasn't listening to Sierra corral the rest of the Mystic volunteers into holding pens as Rocket goons snapped control collars over wailing Pokemon, wasn't listening to Arlo gloat at the pleading trainers about how the peasantry didn't deserve such beautiful Pokemon.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><em>"I have it under control,"</em> Blanche muttered back, flatly. Even with their face busted up from Cliff's fists, they looked like they were attending a particularly boring lecture, not about to get taken to Arceus-knew-where to get Arceus-knew-what done to them.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Cliff stopped mid-rant to stare in disbelief. <strong>"CLEARLY, YOU DON'T,"</strong> the big lug roared, ignoring Arlo's eyes widening behind the AR glasses when he realized Blanche wasn't talking to <em>them</em>. Oh, Arlo, honey. You know me too well.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Oh, look, that's another dollar into the 'I have it under control' tip jar."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>"Candela, don't-"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><strong>"Hit it!"</strong> Candela screamed.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>The bay doors burst open, the sky screaming past, the safety seals buckled-</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p><em>-and the world turned to</em> <em><strong>FLAME-</strong></em></p><p>Don't worry, New York. It's just another publicity stunt, just another boring day out of the week, just another show for the tourists, just another movie thing. Maybe they'll give her the cover story of it being a Yu-Gi-Oh gimmick. (She wished it was the Digimon cover story, now that's a series that needed to come back-)</p><p>Moltres shrieked and the air became heat itself, the bird diving straight for the docks as the horizon boomed into a supernova. Behind her, Sky Trainers fluttered and rode the night air, trailing bright orange flares.</p><p>She could see Arlo screaming, trying to get Cliff and Sierra to get moving, the Rocket Grunts panicking. <em>A Legendary, here, now-</em></p><p>-to put it politely, the Rockets were fucked.</p><p>
  <em>Flame on, motherfuckers.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>